


The Collar, The Leash

by intoapuddle



Series: Instincts (pet play 'verse) [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Collars, Comeplay, Crying Kink, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Desperation, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Feminization, Furry, Impact Play, M/M, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, consensual dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Dan's puppy is bringing something new to the table.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Instincts (pet play 'verse) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327580
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	The Collar, The Leash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dayevsphil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayevsphil/gifts).



Dan ran the leather between his fingers. It was good quality. The collar the leash was attached to by a metal clip was soft yet sturdy. All black. Nothing to make it stand out or suggest anything other than perfect innocence. Only, Phil had bought it for a household with no dogs.

“How would you like to use this?”

Dan watched Phil squirm under his steady gaze. Phil hadn’t told him about the purchase. Instead he had placed the leash and collar down on top of the kitchen table while Dan was browsing his laptop after dinner, quietly sitting down across from Dan, waiting for him to speak.

The mere presence of the leash between them was changing their dynamic. Phil was jittery, and Dan felt himself calm down as a response.

“Any way you want to,” Phil responded. He went on to grin, _”if_ you want to.”

Dan grinned back. There was no question about whether they wanted to. It was exciting. New. Phil wasn’t normally one to bother with accessories while they were playing. He’d rather run around completely naked, letting nothing but his actions dictate his role. 

They weren’t exactly unfamiliar with the concept, of course. Dan was, in fact, _very_ familiar with collars and leashes. Playing was always different whenever Dan was in the puppy role, though. He was more focused on showing off and looking cute. He wanted a tail, a collar, and fluffy ears. Phil had never shown any interest in using those things for himself.

“Did you try it on already?” Dan asked.

Phil shook his head. “I wanted you to put it on me.”

Dan raised an eyebrow and closed the laptop. He stepped around the table and opened the collar. Phil looked up at him with a lopsided smile. Dan could practically feel the buzzing excitement radiating from underneath his skin.

Phil stretched his neck. It was long, slender, beautiful. Dan brushed a thumb over the side, pausing at the pulse point. Phil shivered. His heart was beating so fast.

“Hm,” Dan said, voice going lower. He strapped the collar around Phil’s neck, looking into his eyes to watch his expression change. “You’re really into this.”

Phil was edging so close to full puppy mode. He didn’t seem to want to take himself there, though. He watched Dan take a hold of the leash. His eyes were human but his body was held tight, making sure to sit still exactly like he’d do during a scene. The view of the black collar against Phil’s pretty pale skin was showering Dan with urges. Urges to do something about how aggressively turned on he was.

“Looks good,” Dan said. “How does it feel?”

“Good,” Phil responded immediately. “Thank you.”

Dan pulled experimentally at the leash. Phil hardly moved, but feeling him resist the slight pull was enough for Dan to be overcome by a feeling of control, of trust. They looked into each other’s eyes. The dynamics shifting further were visceral, like a physical feeling of mentalities slotting into place.

“Get up,” Dan said.

Phil stood up from the chair. Dan let the leash slide between his fingers and once they were eye to eye, he pulled again. This time, Phil didn’t resist. He came closer to Dan’s face. Dan fitted a hand around one of Phil’s delicate little hipbones and pulled him even closer, hand between their chests, and groaned as he leaned in to kiss Phil. Just knowing he was keeping him there felt electric.

It was so easy. Phil stood still, let Dan do what he wanted, as each kiss turned hotter and deeper the longer they went. There were so many possibilities, and yet Dan’s mind was spinning so hard already he couldn’t land on a single one. The concept of Phil for once getting something for them to play with got to Dan the most. Though Dan already knew, something about this collar and leash proved to him how much Phil wanted all of this still. Not just to enjoy the taboo feeling of playing pretend, but to give up control to a certain degree. Dan craved the trust and companionship that surged between them in these moments. The reminder that Phil felt the same way was almost throwing him off.

Phil nosed along Dan’s jawline and sniffed down his neck, smelling him. The quick, warm little breaths against Dan’s skin was making him hard, blood rushing so fast.

Dan tugged the leash downwards. He was being gentle, but Phil still jumped. Dan groaned.

“On your knees, please,” he said.

Phil wasn’t fully where Dan needed him to be, mentally, but that was okay. They were trying this out spontaneously, not going through with a serious scene. Dan still didn’t know what Phil wanted or needed beyond ‘anything Dan wants to do’. While that’s hot to say, it wasn’t accurate.

Dan tugged at the leash once more and Phil got down onto his knees. He looked up with a smirk, hands between his knees on the floor, shoulders narrow and head tilted to the side. Dan let out a breath as he watched Phil eye the growing bulge in Dan’s joggers, licking his lips. Dan pulled his cock out, brought Phil closer, forcing him far enough forward that he had to take the cockhead into his mouth.

Dan breathed steadily as he watched Phil bob his head for a minute before he stopped. He kept Dan’s dick in his mouth, lips red and slick and tight around him. Dan pulled at the leash. Phil took more of him in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Dan breathed, pulling Phil back off.

Phil smacked his lips and let his tongue loll out of his mouth. He lapped excitedly at the tip of Dan’s dick, the pressure so faint and teasing Dan’s knees were getting weak. Dan resolutely pulled Phil closer. Phil was obedient, taking the cock back in his mouth. Dan pulled him further down than he had before, not far enough to make him gag but close. 

“Good boy,” Dan said.

A flip switched. Phil’s eyes glazed over. His shoulders relaxed. Dan grabbed a hold of Phil’s hair and started to fuck in and out of his mouth. Their eyes were trained on each other. Phil’s forehead was prickling with beads of sweat as he stayed still, drool running down his chin from Dan’s long, steady thrusts. Phil was so fucking gorgeous. When Dan pulled out to take a breath, Phil still leaned forward to suckle at the head and to swirl his warm tongue around it like he couldn’t possibly get enough.

Dan wanked himself off until he came in Phil’s mouth, almost stumbling over as his body went rigid with the feeling. Phil closed his eyes and worked the cum into his mouth.

“Show me,” Dan said.

Phil opened his mouth. There was so much of it, sticky around his tongue. Dan took a breath.

“Good,” he said. “Swallow.”

Phil swallowed. He squirmed on the ground, bulge large and protruding between his legs. Dan tugged the leash upwards, getting him to his feet, and kissed him on the mouth.

“I like the leash,” Dan murmured, fitting his hand around Phil’s hard, delicious cock. “Now how will we take care of this, hm?”

Phil grinned, something like bashfulness painting his cheeks pink as he bucked into Dan’s grasp. Dan kissed him. He was starting to feel sleepy, or ready for a bath, but then he could feel the pup in Phil come to life with energy. He started to laugh when Phil tried to bite his jaw and claw at his chest. 

With a few tumbling, stumbling steps they made their way to the bedroom. Before long, Dan was on his hands and knees on top of the bed with Phil’s excited, slick, lubed up cock coming between his thighs, teeth digging into Dan’s shoulder.

Dan only removed the leash before they fell asleep. Phil made no moves to take off the collar.

-

About a week had passed, but the collar and leash stayed on Dan’s mind. They stayed on Phil’s mind, too, if the way he kept putting them in places he knew Dan would be was any indication. By now, whenever Dan sat down on the couch or on his chair in the office, his first thought was to look around to see where Phil had placed them this time.

It was some kind of foreplay. When it came to new toys like these, Dan wasn’t going to initiate the next time they’d play with them. He liked that rule. Still, whenever he found that collar and that leash on the coffee table or underneath his desk his dick stirred. It made him want to discipline that naughty pup of his so fucking bad.

But, Dan waited. One, two, three more days of Phil’s self satisfied bullshit, until Dan was rewarded.

-

Dan woke up to the feeling of a nose nudging his inner thigh. He spread his legs, eyes still closed, as his muscles twitched at the feeling of Phil’s teeth scratching against one cheek. Phil proceeded to lap at Dan’s hole. Tentatively at first, but soon purposeful. Dan’s toes curled. Phil panted hard and slobbered over his hole. It didn’t take long until Dan’s cock was throbbing where it was trapped between his stomach and the mattress. Phil was tireless. His playful little tongue danced over Dan’s fluttering rim until Dan was rocking back and forth; back against Phil’s mouth, forth to fuck the bed. The friction was wonderful, wet with precum. Moaning softly as the need turned into an ache, Dan grabbed himself and wanked quick efficient strokes until he came, Phil’s tongue pushed inside of him as far as it would go.

Phil didn’t ask for anything in return. Rather, as Dan turned to lie on his side, Phil cleaned the mess up with his tongue and then settled next to him without a word. Dan wrapped an arm around Phil’s back and hugged him close, lips brushing his forehead as he murmured an affectionate _“good boy”_ before tucking his face into the crook of Phil’s neck and falling asleep. The day later proceeded with Phil still unquestionably acting like a puppy, the collar fit neatly around his throat.

They were still trying this out rather than doing anything too heavy handed. But even so, the next time they had sex that day Dan might have grabbed Phil a bit harder than usual. Fortunately, Phil’s gurgled, horny response let Dan know that that was exactly what he had been asking for this whole time.

As much as Dan wouldn’t call this a large part of their lives together, they definitely went beyond the sexual parts of it at this point. Sitting on the sofa and petting Phil like a dog, giving him baths, feeding him on the floor. They did it on days when they both felt like it and that wasn’t necessarily often but it still _happened_ and that was strange and exhilarating but, most important of all, exactly what they both wanted.

It made Dan feel needed in a way that he found he craved. Phil wasn’t the type of person to always ask for what he wanted, and Dan was often not sure whether he should offer. During days like these Phil asked without asking. Dan accepted by caring for him in the ways he knew how to. He directed Phil not to sit on the couch, scolded him when he misbehaved, praised him when he followed orders. The most fun, though, was to indulge in Phil’s games. Phil wanted to be petted and wrestled with and he wanted to make Dan come as much as possible. 

Boundaries, discipline, and play. From an outside perspective this could look like Dan was the one giving Phil what he needed, but Dan was getting just as much out of it. 

When Dan took on the puppy role, he was solely in it for sex and praise. He could stay in the role for a long time, sure, but it was with that end goal in mind. Phil in the puppy role was absolutely living in the moment, just like an animal would. He didn’t have an end goal in sight. He just wanted to please Dan in whatever way that meant. Dan wasn’t just in it for the sex when Phil was a puppy, either. What he really craved was the sound of Phil’s satisfied little noises when the urges in him were beginning to soothe. At the end, these urges were about feeling loved and cared for. Both of them, as master and pet. Because in their relationship, the dominant role was just as much about giving and receiving as the submissive role was.

They loved to switch, but Dan had learned early on in exploring kinks that he loved being dominant the most. Phil loved being a puppy the most. It worked out, sexual or not. It had been a long time since they first fully explored this as what it was, but their relationship had grown a lot stronger since. That was what mattered at the end of the day.

-

The next puppy day came around during the weekend. This time, they had planned some of it out. Phil wanted to try the leash ‘for real’, and Dan would never decline an offer like that. 

In the afternoon they were on the floor; Phil on top of Dan, licking his face. Dan spluttered and laughed, pushing his bare chest until Phil sat up properly. With a leveled stare, Dan held on to the leash that was attached to the collar around Phil’s neck and waited for all the excited tremors in the puppy’s body to soothe. 

Once Phil was calm enough, Dan pulled the leash. He brought Phil’s face close to his own and opened his mouth for the dog to lick inside. Phil went gratefully, exploring Dan’s mouth like it was the first time they’d ever kissed. Dan moaned and sucked at the dog’s tongue, held on to one of his thighs and bucked up against his ass. Phil whined into his mouth, still waiting for Dan to make the next move. 

Phil was hard, had been since they first began to play and tumble together on the floor. Dan scratched his fingers through the coarse, dark pubic hair on his balls and squeezed. Phil let out a groan, low and genuine.

“You’re horny,” Dan commented with a smile. 

He pecked Phil’s mouth, pulled the leash so that the puppy was no longer right in his face. He stroked down Phil’s shaft, loosely wanking his cock. Phil groaned. 

“What a pretty pup.” Dan sat up. Phil remained on his lap. Dan pecked the side of Phil’s mouth as he kept at the loose, slow rhythm, savouring the feeling of wanking Phil to full hardness. “My sexy little doggy.”

Phil shuddered, nosing down the side of Dan’s neck to hide his face. Dan scratched his back. Kissing Phil’s temple, Dan squeezed harder around the desperate doggy dick.

“Wanna suck you,” Dan murmured. “Come on.”

He pulled at Phil’s leash and let go of his cock. Phil immediately jumped out of Dan’s lap and waited on the floor as Dan stood up. His t-shirt was messy with Phil’s precum, so he pulled it off by the back of the neck and tossed it onto the couch as he walked up to the dog bed beside the sofa. It was just a slightly thinner, regular mattress but covered in a furry, soft blanket to make it look like something a particularly large dog would lounge on.

Dan pulled at the leash and Phil followed him. He sat down on his knees next to it and patted the bed.

“Up you get,” Dan said.

Phil got on the bed, sitting nice and patient, hard dick blushing red; straining and leaking and begging for attention. Dan took a mental photograph, mapping out the flushed pink areas of his smooth, fair skin. His face, his chest, his arms.

“Good,” Dan said, voice already raspy with arousal. “On your back, please.”

Phil squirmed on the bed, fussing. Dan reached out and patted his stomach. Going lower, he scratched at the hair low on his stomach, right where it spread out to pubic hair. Phil’s cock brushed against his knuckles, making Phil let out a desperate whine and finally obey. Legs spread wide and torso bent to the side, he lay waiting and panting, tongue hanging all cute and silly out of his mouth. It was quite the contrast to the way his puppy cock was leaking onto his stomach, so thick Dan’s mouth was watering.

Dan leaned down. Eyes trained on Phil’s face, he licked up the underside of his dog’s cock. Phil twitched, breathing hard, as he looked down at Dan for a second before his eyes screwed shut. Dan grinned and sucked at the side of the cockhead. He tasted good. Phil let out a noise as Dan sank his mouth over the tip and thrusted. Dan yanked the leash and pulled off.

“Stay still,” he said, glaring.

Phil opened his eyes. He looked so weak and powerless; so fucking hot Dan was definitely getting ahead of himself. Then Phil nodded, allowing this particular progression of the scene, and Dan smoothed a hand over his cheek.

“My good boy,” he whispered. “I’ll make you feel so good.”

Phil panted with a smile and licked the palm of Dan’s hand. Dan grinned and leaned back down, this time sinking Phil’s cock snug down his throat with one swift movement. Desperate whines echoed through the lounge as Dan bobbed his head and sucked with no mercy. Phil’s tasty dog dick felt heavy and gorgeous in his mouth. Dan grabbed the base of his cock and licked over the smooth, glistening cockhead, enjoying the slide and the twitch in all of Phil’s jumpy little muscles as he held back for dear life not to thrust.

“Give me that cum,” Dan slurred, squeezing at the base of Phil’s cock and swirling his tongue around the head. “Fuck, Phil.”

Phil’s breathing was getting heavier for each second. Dan glanced at his face just to realise Phil was watching him with hooded eyes, sweaty hair plastered on his forehead, chin wet with drool.

“Are you gonna come?” Dan asked, voice bright and beckoning.

Phil nodded, eager. Dan wanked him with purpose, watched Phil’s eyes close yet again. His chest heaved for each breath. His hips moved slowly; he had no control over them anymore. 

The head of Phil’s cock slid up and down Dan’s fist. Dan took him in his mouth, couldn’t wait anymore. He met Phil’s movements as his hand flew over the throbbing cock. Within seconds, a warm burst shot into Dan’s mouth. Dan shivered, cock straining with it, as he kept the load in his mouth until Phil was absolutely sucked dry and he twisted away, overstimulated. 

Dan played with Phil’s cum in his mouth as he sat up and turned towards his puppy. He put a finger on Phil’s chin until that pretty obedient mouth opened and the long string of cummy spit hanging off of Dan’s bottom lip entered Phil’s mouth. It was fucking filthy, but Dan was absolutely taken with the feeling of it all, any shame in him forgotten in favour of all the nasty things he wanted to do to his precious little puppy. Dan pushed their mouths together and they ended up swapping Phil’s cum between their tongues until they were both swallowing it down like a horny treat. 

As they kissed, Dan grabbed himself over his pants just to exhale. For a minute his mind conjured images of how he could come as quickly as possible. Whether he should cram his dick down his willing puppy’s throat or just get himself off and watch his load land on Phil’s face or stomach or ass-

Dan pulled away from the kiss. Phil’s limbs were still all spread out. He was so relaxed, comfortable, and Dan’s previously aching desire to come died down enough for him to think clearly. Phil turned to lie on his side. He looked up at Dan with a shy smile, wiggled his butt as an invitation. Dan chuckled, reaching forward to unclip the leash from Phil’s collar. Phil frowned.

“You look about ready for a nap,” Dan explained, sitting down on his butt and spreading his fingers out over the hair on the back of the dog’s head.

As if on cue, Phil yawned. “Yeah. I want to make you come, though.”

Phil’s eyes fluttered shut as Dan kept at the soft touches.

“It’s fine,” Dan said. “We could have some more fun after you’ve had a nap and some food. Does that sound good, puppy?”

Phil smiled faintly and nodded. Dan’s heart clenched.

“I want to have more fun with you,” Phil agreed clumsily.

Dan giggled and kissed Phil’s cheek. He got up, fetched a blanket from the couch, and draped it over Phil’s body. He tucked it in at the sides, marveling at how easily he could touch Phil right now. There was no overexcitement. He wasn’t jumpy or riled up beyond his own control. He was malleable, soothed, content. Dan’s heart rushed with something like pride and affection. He scratched Phil’s head, waiting for him to fall asleep.

“You’re still hard,” Phil mumbled.

“I know,” Dan whispered. “Sleep, puppy.”

“Hm,” Phil sighed.

Within minutes, Dan’s good boy was snoring.

-

**Dan:** What do you want tonight?

Dan was in the office working. Only, he’d finished his coffee and was starting to feel antsy. Rather than focus on the matter at hand, he was imagining Phil naked and leashed waiting for Dan to take him. Maybe he should have let Phil make him come earlier. But then, Dan was feeling greedy for this in his own right. He wanted to have the mind melting orgasm his body could only muster after denial.

**Phil:** I want to be your bitch.

Dan hadn’t put the phone away since sending off his first text. His cheeks blushed warm as he read Phil’s response.

**Dan:** Good.

**Phil:** I want you to degrade me and fuck me hard while I can’t get away.

The previous images in Dan’s mind were painted with added details. Pink, jiggly asscheeks surrounding a panting, wet hole. Phil as a pup, desperate to get away but even more desperate to come his brains out.

**Dan:** Physical or verbal degradation?

**Phil:** Both, please.

**Phil:** Mostly verbal, though. No slapping or scratching. But grab me hard, spank me and make me do things even if I resist.

Fuck. Phil was not messing around today. Dan hardly knew how to respond.

**Dan:** Yeah

**Phil:** Are you into that today? What do you want?

Dan almost laughed at the insinuation that he wouldn’t want to do that. Still, they almost always asked. They’d agreed to start asking more, after all.

**Dan:** I’m so down. Are you okay with me referring to your body with other words than usual?

Phil was fine with most things when it came to verbal humiliation or degradation. What Dan was thinking now wasn’t about either of those things, though. Phil wanted to be treated like a bitch, and Dan wanted to take that as far as he possibly could.

**Phil:** Like what?

**Dan:** Like cunt, pussy, clit, etc

**Phil:** Fuck yeah

Dan’s heart skipped an excited beat at the immediate response.

**Dan:** Good girl. 

**Phil:** Oh shit. I like that.

Dan was giddy with arousal at this point.

**Dan:** See you in an hour?

**Phil:** I’ll be ready for you :3

Dan put the phone down and breathed. Knowing what was to come motivated him enough to write another couple paragraphs.

-

Dan didn’t waste a minute after that hour passed. He went to the bathroom, had a wee and freshened up before walking downstairs to the lounge and sitting down on the couch. Phil was nowhere to be seen as of yet, but that was part of the game.

Doing scenes didn’t mean they were acting, but it was different from spontaneous kinky sex. These scenes still allowed room for improvisation, but the setting up and discussions were important. It helped to contain the experience, from the start of the scene to the end, and then leave it at that. They had mutually agreed that when they did degradation or questionable consent scenes especially, that was the most satisfying way to do it. Those themes had no room in any other parts of their lives, so they made sure not to give it that space. 

For now, though. For now, Dan was waiting for his dog to come into the room so he could take advantage of him. Dan’s pulse picked up just thinking about it.

He heard Phil as he entered, but stayed still. He browsed his phone with unseeing eyes as he listened to his pet come closer. The leash was laid out on the coffee table. Dan bit his bottom lip not to smile.

Eventually, Dan felt sniffing against his arm. He glanced to the side, at Phil who was sitting on the dog bed. He’d taken a shower, probably, as his hair was now styled into floppy fringe and his face was clean shaven. Dan fixed his eyes back on the phone screen. Phil licked his arm.

“What?” Dan asked, putting on an annoyed tone as he snapped his head towards the puppy.

Phil bound forwards, hands on the armrest as he nuzzled against the side of Dan’s face. Dan had to work hard to hold back a laugh as he grabbed Phil’s shoulder and forced him off of him.

“No,” he said, distinct. “You can’t touch the couch.”

Phil sat back on his dog bed and whined pathetically. Dan rolled his eyes only to continue to ignore the obvious desperation sitting and waiting for him to pay attention to it. The whining continued. Dan wondered how long he should let this go on for. He was already turned on, listening to the sound of Phil’s voice. Dan sucked in a breath and put the phone away. Phil immediately got up, hands back on the armrest, to nuzzle against him again.

“Bad dog,” Dan snapped, pulling away from the wet, wonderful warmth of Phil’s tongue. “Did you not hear what I just said?”

“Please,” Phil said as he sat back. His chin trembled with emotion.

Dan raised an eyebrow only for the pup to shake his head before lying down on the dog bed beside the couch. They were perfectly aware of each other’s limits. They knew how to communicate in a real way if things went too far or the progression of the scene wasn’t working for one or both of them. It had been a while since they did this particular sort of scene, though, and Dan had yet to step into his role fully.

Thankfully, Phil knew the tricks to get him there.

Dan glanced at him, only for his breath to catch and for the glance to turn into a full-on stare. Phil was a picture, knees tucked in beneath his stomach as he ducked his head and pushed his ass in the air. He was submitting in every conceivable way. Taking in that view, the tentative arousal and anticipation inside of Dan turned sharp and pressing.

With a heavy breath, Dan got up from the sofa. Phil immediately stiffened, sitting up to see what was happening. It only took a snap of Dan’s fingers for Phil to duck his head yet again. He spread his legs, presenting.

Dan got on his knees behind the dog and took in the sight of the wet, pink pussy throbbing for him. 

“Are you in heat, babygirl?” Dan asked, an amused chuckle leaving his lips. Phil squirmed. 

Just as Dan reached out to pull Phil’s cheeks apart further, the dog jumped and whipped his head around, biting the air near Dan’s hands. Dan pulled away, giving Phil a long look.

“What was that?” he asked.

Phil sat down on his shins, hiding himself. Dan could still see his hard, red cock though.

“You wanted attention, didn’t you?” Dan’s voice was sharp.

Phil whined, curling in on himself even further. Dan stood up and grabbed the leash from off the table.

“Come here, girl,” Dan said, sitting back on his knees and holding out the leash.

Phil shook his head, pouting.

“Bitch,” Dan beckoned him in a chiding tone.

That got his attention. Phil looked up, perfectly innocent and vulnerable. He was so good at this. He was made to submit, to tease, to misbehave. It was in every bit of energy radiating off him now, in the way he squirmed as he took a tentative step closer. Dan made sure to look relaxed. Phil sniffed the air.

When Phil seemed to grow more content and less suspicious, Dan grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer.

Phil was strong enough to get out of the hold if he wanted to, but he _didn’t_ want to. He thrashed and squirmed and yelped like a pathetic, helpless bitch but he never resisted enough to stop Dan from overpowering him. The feeling of that was maddening. Dan clipped the leash onto the metal ring at the front of the collar and held onto Phil’s throat, secured the leash around his hand, as Phil finally stopped trying to get away. He breathed hard from exertion.

“Poor thing,” Dan said, releasing the hold around Phil’s throat. Phil didn’t go anywhere. He sat back, resigned to the leash keeping him in place. “You’re all wet and needy for me.”

Dan put a finger on Phil’s cockhead, pulling it down only to release, causing it to bob up and down. Phil thrusted and whined, straining against the leash. Dan laughed and ruffled the dog’s hair.

“It’s okay, babygirl,” he said as Phil calmed at the comforting touch. “Daddy’s here to help you.”

Phil paused, glancing up at Dan. Arousal flushed through Dan at the sight of Phil reacting to the word, eyes big and pleading, smacking his lips as though his mouth was watering. He fucking liked it. They’d used that word before, but it had always been Phil’s title. Now, though. Now Phil was breathing hard and struggling to keep pretending like he didn’t want his master to fuck his brains out only because Dan called himself ‘daddy’. They’d really missed out on some fun not doing that sooner.

Dan got to his feet and pulled Phil with him. Phil whined, helpless and thrashing as Dan secured the leash around the pipe next to the radiator underneath the window. The blinds were closed but as Dan tied the final knot, the idea of them being open almost caused him to shudder.

He made sure to tie the leash short; not short enough that Phil couldn’t move, but still giving him less room to get away.

“You should calm down now,” Dan said conversationally, placing a hand at the small of Phil’s back. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Phil, the little shit, jerked against the restraint. Dan slapped his ass so hard the sound echoed through the lounge.

“What did I tell you, bitch?” Dan asked, grabbing Phil’s hair, forcing him to look into his eyes. Phil was holding back a smile. Dan pulled at him harder as he suppressed one of his own. “You’re fucking desperate right now. I’m _helping_ you.”

Tension flared between them. Dan softened it by leaning in to kiss Phil’s gorgeous, plump, pouting bottom lip. Of course, Phil kissed back. He nuzzled against Dan’s nose and pawed at his chest.

“See who’s asking for it now,” Dan laughed, pulling away from the kiss. 

Sliding a hand over Phil’s smooth back, he let out a breath. Phil looked up at him, all eager expectant eyes. Dan grabbed one of Phil’s ass cheeks before sliding a finger against his rim and pushing it inside his hole. Phil tensed up hard. Dan let go of Phil’s hair.

“Good girl,” he breathed. “Fuck.”

Phil was so wet, so smooth. After years together, prepping for anal wasn’t nearly as important as it once had been. They were used to each other’s sizes by now. Even so, knowing Phil had fingered himself and lubed himself up deliberately to open up before this made Dan’s breath catch. Adding another finger, he found no more resistance than he had with the first. Phil let out a pathetic noise, spreading his legs, thighs shaking.

“Fuck, you’re wet,” Dan sighed. He scooted back, eagerly pushing Phil’s cheeks apart to reveal the dripping hole. “Look at that sloppy cunt.”

Phil whined, and this time it sounded real. Dan scissored his fingers apart inside of him and looked at the pulsing pink wetness throb around the digits. With a horny sigh, Dan leaned in and poked his tongue between his fingers, into his pup. Phil’s muscles seized as Dan licked and prodded at him, holding on so hard to reality, on the cusp of what all of this had been leading up to.

Dan pulled out his fingers and grabbed at Phil’s ass with both hands as he slurped and sucked on his dog’s cute, horny little pussy. He felt overcome by it, some kind of greed that only ever really occurred when they were like this. Phil tasted so good, he felt so good, he smelled so good. Phil was jerking and moaning; the beautiful sounds never stopped as he twitched harder and harder at every little stroke of Dan’s tongue.

“Good girl,” Dan praised as a warmth spread inside his chest. “See how much you like this? Can’t wait for someone to breed you.”

Dan pulled away and rested his hands at the small of Phil’s back, pushing him down to sit. Dan’s cock was straining his joggers by now, and as Phil sat down on his lap it fit perfectly against his ass. Dan let out a long breath as he tried to gather himself.

“Look at me,” Dan said.

Phil looked back at him. His eyes were glazed over as he worked his ass against Dan’s cock, wiggling and moving in an almost too perfect pattern. As they kept their eyes on each other, Dan watched Phil sink deeper and deeper into sub space, eyelids drooping, expression pleading.

Dan massaged Phil’s back in long, hard strokes until Phil stopped moving.

“My horny baby,” Dan grinned, delighting in his own condescending tone. Phil looked away, head down against the hardwood floor, submitting fully. “There we go. Good girl.”

Phil let out a hum. Dan pulled himself out of his joggers and pushed Phil’s ass up a bit as he aligned himself against the hole. Phil started breathing hard, anticipating.

“Sit down,” Dan ordered, voice dark.

Phil circled his hips, making the head of Dan’s cock slip inside. Dan groaned louder than intended, and then Phil was sinking down inch by inch until he bottomed out and sat fully, Dan’s dick balls deep inside him.

Phil was so easy, so smooth, so pliant. He followed every one of Dan’s movements, sighing some needy noises every once in a while. Dan stood up on his knees and fucked his puppy silly, following his own pleasure as that beautiful doggy cunt swallowed him whole at every thrust. Phil’s cock was hard and swinging back and forth with the movement, but he wasn’t asking for anything more than what he was getting. He wanted this, right now. He wanted to be a hole, a bitch, something for Dan to unload into.

“Yeah, this is what you want,” Dan murmured, chest draped over Phil’s back as he fucked him in short, hard thrusts. He kissed the hair at the nape of Phil’s neck. “Bet you wish I had a knot so you’d be stuck at both ends.”

Phil twitched at that, his loose body tightening up. Dan slowed down his thrusts as a hand snaked around to touch Phil’s sweaty chest, down his stomach.

“You want me to play with your little clit right about now, huh?” Dan asked, hand hovering over Phil’s growing cock.

“Need to come,” Phil moaned, pushing back against Dan’s cock. “Feel so good. Please, daddy.”

Dan used his other hand to spank Phil’s ass. A messy, choked groan escaped the bitch.

“God, you’re into this,” Dan laughed, squeezing at one of Phil’s asscheeks and wrapping his hand around the dog’s half hard cock. “You’re absolutely pathetic for it.”

“Yeah,” Phil said. He wasn’t usually verbal like this in his puppy state, but Dan could feel a difference today. Another level of neediness, one that required his puppy to speak up and ask for it. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Use my pussy.”

Dan’s cock sprung so hard at that word, he had to stop moving. Another choked noise came out, gravelly and needy, as Dan spanked Phil harder and fisted the puppy’s dick with purpose as it grew harder. Fast panting, suddenly tensing around Dan’s cock so tight, every little muscle winding up. It almost felt like it did right before Phil came, but not really. Because once Phil finally released all that tension, he wasn’t coming. 

Instead, a pitiful sob escaped him. His body convulsed as tears stained his cheeks, ass twitching up against Dan as he fucked his fist like a lifeline.

Dan stood up on his knees and pushed a hand down between Phil’s shoulder blades as he fucked him hard and squeezed his dick. Phil kept crying. Perhaps Dan should feel concerned, but he didn’t. He was too busy trying to get a hold of himself as his arousal kept peaking with seemingly no end. He’d wanted to make Phil come first, had wanted to feel that bitch throb around him and milk him dry in the process but now he couldn’t wait.

The sound of Phil’s pitiful crying pushed him over the edge with no remorse. There was no way to slow down. Dan was helpless against it. Squeezing the back of Phil’s neck, the other hand taking hold of his hip for purchase, Dan’s cock twitched and spilled into the bitch’s desperate pussy. The increasing volume of Phil’s sobbing was like music to Dan’s depraved ears.

The moment Dan finished coming, he pulled out and replaced his cock with four fingers. With a noisy squelch, a generous load of come dripped out of that nasty doggy cunt.

“Gonna be good and come for me now?” Dan asked, fucking Phil hard with his hand.

“Daddy,” Phil spluttered out, messy and wet.

“I’ve got you,” Dan said. He reached out to push the sweaty hair out of his puppy’s eyes, ran his fingers through it to comfort. 

Phil went quiet, face red and nose wet, eyes fluttering unfocused as he stared at nothing. Dan gave his head a final good scratch before he went back to play with the dog’s pretty clit, jerking it and squeezing his tight balls.

That was all it took for the bitch to cry out and convulse, to spill his pathetic load onto the floor beneath him. Dan kept his fingers deep inside of Phil, poking at his prostate as he wrapped his hand around Phil’s cock, squeezing it through his orgasm.

“Good girl,” Dan said, keeping his fingers deep inside, only sliding them out once Phil tried to get away. “Good girl.”

He kept repeating those words. When it was over, and Dan took care of him, they came out of him like a chant. As he dabbed at the cunt with a soft towel, as he relieved Phil of the sweat and warmth until he was shuddering, as he unclasped the collar and grabbed him under the armpits to hold that limp body close to his chest as Phil cried and cried, every loving word Dan had for him was repeated into the crook of Phil’s neck as he kissed it.

Phil eventually wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck, so small and precious on his lap, clinging.

“Kiss me, daddy,” Phil whispered, voice lost, body spent.

Dan took Phil’s face gently between the palms of his hands and placed the softest kiss against his lips. Phil barely reciprocated, but he absolutely melted.

-

An hour later, they were lying on the couch after properly cleaning up. Phil was eating sweets and drinking water, lying back against Dan’s chest underneath a large, fuzzy blanket. Dan kept kissing reassurances into Phil’s temples, arms wrapped loosely around his chest, as an episode of ‘Friends’ played on the TV.

Enough time had gone by for Dan to think this was the right moment to ask.

“Was that good for you earlier?”

They’d had intense scenes before, but Dan hadn’t anticipated the progression of the one they’d just had. If he’d fucked up and not realised, he would hate himself for it.

“Yeah,” Phil said, sounding thoughtful. “Definitely good.”

Dan poked Phil’s jaw enough for Phil to turn his head. Once he did, Dan gave him a sweet kiss. It tasted like sugar. Phil pulled away with a laugh.

“You just want the candy,” he accused.

“Well, fuck off, it tastes good,” Dan grinned. “Gimme.”

Phil placed a chocolate inside of Dan’s open, waiting mouth. Dan smiled around the taste and nuzzled against the side of Phil’s neck. Phil sighed, relaxed and content.

“But really,” Dan said. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Was it good for you?” Phil countered, some worry flashing in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Dan nodded. “I just didn’t expect it.”

“Me neither,” Phil said.

They went quiet for a moment.

Phil sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as a teasing smile spread on his face. “Kinda hot that you got off on it, though.”

“It was so wrong,” Dan laughed. “But fuck, you were amazing.”

“So were you,” Phil grinned.

Dan was about to end it at that when Phil’s eyes unfocused in that thoughtful way. Dan nudged him in the side, coaxing him back into the present.

“I really needed that,” Phil said, shrugging to dispel his own vulnerability. “So, thank you.”

“Me too,” Dan said. They kissed, slow and loving, letting all the feelings they weren’t ready to say out loud be spoken into the meeting of their lips.

They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before Phil relaxed back against Dan’s chest. A feeling of comfort and joy made itself known inside of this room, inside of this embrace.

The leash was definitely doing more to their play dynamic than Dan had anticipated, but in the best way. It made Phil shed another layer of shame, in order to ask for what he really wanted. Dan wasn’t sure what he wanted, himself, but every time Phil tried something new Dan was into it. Whether that meant Dan was a sucker for Phil or just a kinky fuck was a question that would probably be left unanswered. Regardless, Dan loved what they were creating. He loved his puppy, and his bitch, and his partner. As long as they listened to each other and stayed safe, all of those titles had just as much of a place in their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, my Daye! Knowing you for the past year has brought me so much comfort and laughter. Thank you for existing just as you are, nothing more nothing less. I love you 💖


End file.
